The Way You've Become
by Princess.Leia.D
Summary: Violet Harding is the best agent the CIA has. She has been assigned a new mission: rescue an high ranked CIA operative named Frank Hardy within 48 hours. (Frank&Nancy)
1. Chapter 1

**I just got this sudden inspiration for a story. I hope you all enjoy it, please review and tell me what you think, this is my first suspense/intrigue fanfiction so i need all the encouragement and reviews you can supply.**

28 year old Violet Harding walked into the imposing office for the first but definitely not the last time in her life. A handsome gray haired man sat behind the desk.

"Welcome back, Harding." He said. She nodded but did not show any type of emotion.

"Thank you sir." She said.

"Are you willing to do it again?" He asked. This time she allowed a small smile to show.

"If you are willing to give me another mission." She said, shifting her weight from foot to foot. The gray haired man stood and walked around his desk.

"Are you sure you can do it?" He asked, genuine concern in his voice. Vi sighed and nodded.

"Yes sir." She said. He studied her face carefully.

"I know this last mission was personally challenging for you, if you think you need a break I can get Johnston." He offered. She shook her head.

"No sir, I'm ready." He nodded, turned, and picked up a file marked confidential off of his desk.

"I know this is very irregular but if you would like to go over these files before the briefing…" She shook her head.

"No thank you sir, I can wait." He nodded approvingly.

"We will meet in the briefing room at 0700 tomorrow morning." He said, walking back around his desk.

"Be there." With that order he sat down, picked up a file, flipped it open, and began reading. Vi stood there awkwardly for a moment then turned to walk out of the door.

"Violet?" His voice stopped her. She looked over her shoulder.

"Yes sir?" She asked.

"You did a good job." He said. "Couldn't have picked a better man, or agent, for the job." He amended his wording. Vi gave a short laugh and nodded.

"Thank you sir, I did my best." He nodded and went back to the papers on his desk. Vi nodded to the secretary as she walked out into the hall.

Life hadn't been its kindest to Violet Harding. She had been adopted into a family from downtown Chicago. She lived in a bad neighborhood and went to the worst schools and all around had a hard childhood. But somehow through it all her personal strength and spirit never died. She earned a scholarship to one of the best colleges in the country and graduated with high honors. She had begun as a police officer, then a police detective, and now, through a lot of trials and with a lot of hard work she was the best agent the CIA had and she was proud of it. She had solved dozens of cases from the simplest to multi-nation conspiracies, the only case she had never solved was that of her birth parents. She had joined the CIA for two reasons, 1- she needed something more exciting than police detective work to do, and 2- they had promised that in her time off she could use whatever resources she needed to find her birth parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Alright a few things for the record-**

 **#1 I do not own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys, only Vi**

 **#2 If you do not like my way of writing, the style i write in, or the way i write it, send me a P.M or write you own fanfiction. Do Not Put It In A Review Please, if not please respect that it is my style and go by the old saying 'if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it at all' I do respect constructive criticism and I thank you for taking your time to help me write better.**

 **#3 Please Review! I always enjoy encouragement.**

Vi collapsed on her couch and flipped on the TV. Sounds of gunfire filled the air of her small apartment, Vi grimaced and turned the channel, a panoramic view of Alaska appeared on the screen. Vi sighed and turned the TV off. The phone rang and Vi jumped up to grab it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hello honey." A woman's voice said.

"Hello Mother." Vi said.

"How are you, sweetheart? I called several times last week and it went to voicemail every single time." Her mother said. Vi sighed.

"I had to go out of the country." She explained.

"Oh," Her mother said. "Have you seen the news lately?" Vi bit her lower lip.

"No." She answered.

"It's all over the news, it has been for several days." Her mother said.

"What has, Mother?" Vi asked, beginning to get a sinking feeling in her gut. She knew what her mother was about to say.

"According to the news," her mother said in confiding tones. "A CIA agent betrayed another agent and almost got that agent killed." Vi closed her eyes and rested her head on the wall behind her.

"And they put that on the news?" She asked. Her mother half laughed.

"They declared it false but I think it really happened, don't you?" She asked.

"I don't know." Vi said, suddenly very tired. "Hey, I just got home from work, and I am really tired, do you think we could talk later?"

"Sure honey, take a nice hot shower and a nap and you'll feel better in no time." Her mother sounded disappointed.

"Love you Mother." Vi said.

"Love you Vi." Her mother said back.

"Bye." Vi said hanging up the phone.

She collapsed on the couch, tears coming fast. Of all the missions she had ever been on, why did this one have to end up in the news. She would never avoid it. Vi thought about the past week.

She had been that agent, the one that had been betrayed and almost murdered. The other agent had been one of her best friends, at least as far as friendships go in the CIA. She remembered the pain that had ripped through her when she realized that Monica had betrayed her.

Vi's puppy, Top Secret(Secret for short), climbed up into her lap and licked the tears running down her face.

"Oh, Secret." She moaned. "Why did she have to do that? Why?" The puppy looked at her with his large brown eyes and whined.

"I'm sorry, Secret, you haven't been fed this afternoon have you?" She pushed herself off the couch and with that motion pushed away the pain that she felt.

Violet was very good at that, pushing away pain. She should've been, she had been doing it all her life. She had always been teased about being adopted, taunted that no one wanted her. Her foster father had died in a car accident when she was 10 and not long after that she was sent to a private boarding school in the middle of nowhere. Her first boyfriend had left her for a pretty blonde after three years of dating, her second boyfriend had cheated on her three days after he had asked her to be his girlfriend. She had forgotten a text book in one of her college classrooms. When she walked into the abandoned room she found her boyfriend and her best friend standing in the middle of the classroom kissing. Vi broke up with him not long after. The only person who had remained constant in her life was her adopted mother, and she had never really understood Violet.

The sound of her cellphone ringing jolted Vi out of her thoughts. She glanced at the caller ID, it was her boss.

"Yes sir?" She asked.

"Change of plans Harding. You are to report to the briefing room in exactly 20 minutes, do you hear me?" He said. Vi's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Yes sir." She acknowleged.

"Good." He said. There was a click and the line went dead.

"Sorry Secret." She said dumping the dog food into his bowl quickly. "Got to go, duty calls."

Vi grabbed her purse, coat, and car keys. In less than a minute she was racing down the long country road that would take her to CIA headquarters.

 **Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I apologize for the short chapters, it's kind of crazy to start a new story right before you leave for a trip. I won't be able to update anything for the next two-three weeks so I am trying to cram a lot in at the last minute, literally, I'm leaving in maybe an hour! Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review!**

Vi raced through the busy halls until she reached a room full of computers.

"Hey Jessie." She greeted a girl at the desk.

"Hello Vi." Jessie said. Vi nodded to a sliding glass door to her right.

"Is he ready?" She asked. Jessie nodded.

"You're to go right in." She answered. Vi grinned.

""Got to find out what this is all about." She said.

Violet walked into the briefing room. Screens filled one wall and a large window took up much of the room on another. Several men and a couple women sat around a large conference table in the middle of the room. Vi was the youngest person in there. Her eyes were drawn to the gray haired man she had met with earlier.

"What's up?" She asked him, ignoring all the looks she got from the other people in the room. He motioned to an empty chair to his right.

"You'll find out soon enough." He answered. I sat down and began checking the notification on her cell phone. The sliding glass door banged open and everyone looked up in complete surprise. A older reddish blonde haired woman stood in the doorway, hands on her hips.

"What do you plan on doing about him Michael?" She asked the gray haired man. He stood and walked over to her.

"Maybe we could talk about this later?" He suggested. The woman shook her head.

"What are you planning to do, Michael?" She asked again. He sighed and looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"That's what we're doing here, Nancy." He said. He said consolingly. Michael touched Nancy's arm in an attempt to comfort her. Nancy jerked away from him.

"He is going to come back, alive." She added. "Who are you sending in?" The gray haired man, Michael, turned to Vi and motioned for her to join them.

"This is Harding, she is our best agent, besides you and your husband of course." He introduced. "Violet, the is Nancy Hardy, previously Nancy Drew." Vi stepped forward.

"Hello Mrs. Hardy." Vi said, sticking out her hand. Nancy shook it and turned back to Michael.

"Where's the folder?" She asked. He sighed.

"Nancy, you aren't assigned to this mission, and even if you were you shouldn't be, too much personal involvement." Michael explained. "I can't." Nancy stepped closer to him and lowered her voice so that Violet and Michael were the only people that could hear her.

"You know, Michael." She began. "I don't like to use this method, but if you don't let me join this mission your wife is going to get a nice little friendly, anonymous, untraceable, phone call telling her where you really went during that business trip last month." Nancy finished with a friendly smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"You wouldn't!" He exclaimed in surprise, forgetting to lower his voice. A woman sitting at the table looked up at them. Michael lowered his voice.

"That would ruin my career and my marriage." He protested. "We've known each other too long, you couldn't do that to me, no matter how bad you want to be in on this mission." Vi watched the interaction with raised eyebrows. She had heard of Nancy Hardy, but she never imagined she would be quite like this!

"Are you certain?" Nancy asked Michael quietly, so that no one else could hear the conversation. Michael sighed, shoulders drooping.

"Nancy," He said. "I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement."

"We can." Nancy said, putting a hand on her hip. "You put me on this mission and I'll conveniently misplace the pictures I snapped." Michael ran a hand over his face.

"Alright, alright!" He gave in. "But only on one condition." Nancy arched an eyebrow.

"It doesn't seem to me that you are in much of a position to be making conditions." She answered, walking past him and taking a seat in the chair to the left of where Vi was sitting. Violet and Michael returned to their places, one looking beaten and slightly exasperated, the other with laughing eyes and amusement at what she'd just witnessed. Michael picked up a pile of folders marked Top Secret and handed one to each person. Vi flipped the front of her folder open and was met by the face of a handsome older man. She glanced over at Nancy in time to see the agent close her eyes, take a deep breath, and turn past the picture. Vi ran her eyes over the personal information page and confirmed her hunch. The man she was assigned to rescue was Nancy's husband, Agent Frank Hardy. Her boss's voice interrupted her reading.

"Frank Hardy was kidnapped by Middle Eastern terrorists late last week." He explained.

 **Thanks for reading! Please don't hate me for finishing to chapters in slight cliffhangers but i have to do something to make you want to read more. As I said, I won't be updating for somewhere around two weeks, my dad and i are going to Nashville TN for a while. Love you guys! Reviews are always greatly appreciated.**


End file.
